Akinaido
Akinaido is a language drawing heavy influence from both European and Asian languages. Because of the large number of declensions (nine and a half) and conjugations (eleven), the irregularities in verb conjugation, and the difficult pronunciation, it is considered by some to be a very hard language to learn. Setting Phonology Vowels Diphthongs *Exception to "ee" and "ei": Before the letter r''', '''ee and ei simply sound like e''' (IPA: ɛ). '''Example: "altibeiri" sounds like "altiberi" Phonotactics Basic Grammar Nouns Cases Declensions First Declension Feminine complement of Second (masculine) and Third (neuter) Declensions. Second Declension Masculine complement of First (feminine) and Third (neuter) Declensions. Third Declension Neuter complement of First (feminine) and Second (masculine) Declensions. Fourth Declension Feminine complement of Fifth (masculine) and Sixth (neuter) Declensions. Fifth Declension Masculine complement of Fourth (feminine) and Sixth (neuter) Declensions. Sixth Declension Neuter complement of Fourth (feminine) and Fifth (masculine) Declensions. Seventh Declension Feminine complement of Eighth (masculine) and Ninth (neuter) Declensions. Eighth Declension Masculine complement of Seventh (feminine) and Ninth (neuter) Declensions. Ninth Declension Neuter complement of Eighth (masculine) and Seventh (feminine) Declensions. Mixed Gender Declension (Declension 9 1/2) Only used with some nouns and with adjectives that describe a group with more than one gender. Verbs Voices Tenses Perfect Can mean "has VERBed", "VERBed", or "did VERB". Past Historic Considered a formal tense. Can be used to mean "VERBed" or "did VERB". Colloquially, however, perfect tense is normally used in its place. In addition, this tense and perfect tense are the same in passive form. Moods Conjugations First Conjugation Conjugation of tolar (First Conjugation) Second Conjugation Conjugation of kaver (Second Conjugation) Third Conjugation *Rule: Before d''', '''h, l''', '''r, s''', or '''t, the letter e''' appears after the '''i. D'id '''H'amilton 'L'ike 'R'iding 'S'hiny 'T'urtles? Conjugation of ''altier'' (Third Conjugation) Fourth Conjugation '''*Note: Third person singular present indicative and third person singular perfect indicative are the same in this conjugation. Conjugation of canur (Fourth Conjugation) Fifth Conjugation Conjugation of solir (Fifth Conjugation) Sixth Conjugation Conjugation of igoir (Sixth Conjugation) Seventh Conjugation Conjugation of trahair (Seventh Conjugation) Eighth Conjugation Conjugation of pekuir (Eighth Conjugation) Ninth Conjugation Conjugation of caneir (Ninth Conjugation) Tenth Conjugation Conjugation of sasyr (Tenth Conjugation) Eleventh Conjugation Conjugation of fleur (Eleventh Conjugation) Irregular Verbs sir (to be) Conjugation of sir (Irregular) er (to go) *Note: "Er" has passive forms that act as impersonal verbs. Conjugation of er (Irregular) kerir (to carry) While this verb is standard fifth conjugation in present, imperfect, and future, it is irregular in the other tenses as the stem changes from "ker" to "teik". Conjugation of kerir (Irregular) star (to be) (DEFECTIVE) Note: Star is defective in that it only conjugates in the present, imperfect, and future. It is only seen with passive verbs in these three tenses, such as in: stari ghestu = I am being carried stabari ghestu = I was being carried stabeiri ghestu = I will be carried Conjugation of star (First Conjugation Defective) por (to be able, to be strong, to have power) Conjugation of por (Irregular) vell (to wish) Conjugation of vell (Irregular) mall (to prefer) Conjugation of mall (Irregular) noll (to refuse) Conjugation of noll (Irregular) fier (to be made, to become) Conjugation of fier (Irregular) empyr (to buy) Conjugation of empyr (Irregular) ess (to be there, to have got) Conjugation of ess (Irregular) Articles Articles are considered formal and are usually left out of everyday conversation. However, they are found in textbooks to teach students the genders of nouns. There are only definite articles in Akinaido: =Adverbs= Take the stem of an adjective and add iter. sastu --> sast + iter ---> sastiter Dictionary Nouns Verbs nar - to stand sir - to be er - to go altier - to eat kerir - to carry kaver - to open canur - to drink solir - to wash igoir - to play trahair - to pull, to drag pekuir - to climb caneir - to sing sasyr - to cook fleur - to swim, to flow nuer - to nod quier - to hide diikyr - to say, to speak laber - to taste volur - to fly kazir - to swear, curse savoir - to know cosair - to run loguir - to study sekeir - to follow sedyr - to sit feur - to make air - to do, to act questier - to be necessary for (ex. me questiet cosair = it is necessary for me to run) creier - to believe leier - to read ar - to paint (shortest verb) sokashnihomonkadir - to lie down on a bed with a dog (longest verb) Adjectives Numbers uno - one (DECLINES) duoi - two (DECLINES) trani - three (DECLINES) All the rest of the numbers do not decline coitro - four sinco - five seis - six sietes - seven achi - eight nona - nine dec - ten decun - eleven decdu - twelve dectra - thirteen deccoi - fourteen decsinco - fifteen decseis - sixteen decsietes - seventeen decachi - eighteen decnona - nineteen bisdec - twenty bisdecun - twenty-one bisdecdu - twenty-two terdec - thirty coiterdec - forty sincodec - fifty seisdec - sixty sietesdec - seventy achidec - eighty nonadec - ninety squar - one hundred bissquar - two hundred tersquar - three hundred kuib - one thousand coirt - ten thousand Colloquial Phrases salonui! - hello (to one person) salud! - hello (to more than one person) ponoi! - good-bye (to one person) pod! - good-bye (to more than one person) coit annuis ess? - how old are you? essi unum annum - I am one year old essi traniis annuis - I am three years old essi deccoi annuis - I am fourteen years old essi sincodectra annuis - I am fifty-three years old essi squar annuis - I am one hundred years old frijiet - it's cold calet - it's hot quid ais? or quid sis aizon? - what are you doing? quid aos? - what did you do? quid sit hon? - what is this? altigaro - let's eat essi meganim - I'm hungry tss! - shh!, hush! Example text Category:Languages